khazulmarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Asarêh Herr des Wissens und des Seins
Asarêh Herr des Wissens und des Seins Bearbeiten Ich bin! Auch du wirst sein, wenn du erst meinem Weg folgst. Wer das Chaos verstehen will, muss erst zum Chaos werden ... Ich spiele die Melodie des Seins ... Doch die Gefahr ist groß, dass dein Sein sich in mir verliert. Unbeschreibliches Wissen vermag ich dir zu geben! Doch kannst du es ertragen? Überschätze dich nicht. Selbst ich vermochte es nicht. Der Fall meiner Liebsten ließ auch mich fallen. Theremah, Du, mein Sein ... Ich werde nie vergeben, was sie Dir antaten! Und mir werde ich nie vergeben, dass ich Sie nicht gerettet habe, als Sie fiel ... Mein Zorn war zu groß, als ich dem gewahr wurde. Allgemeines Bearbeiten Folgt meinen Weg, die ihr die Trauer über den Tod der Mutter überwinden wollt, denn ich war der Erste neben Ihr. Damals war ich schwach und meine Gefühle für Sie ließen meine Wachsamkeit schwinden. Doch im Fallen erkannte ich und neue Stärke wurde mir offenbart. Habe Teil an dieser neuen Kraft! Mein Weg ist Kontrolle, doch mein Weg ist auch Chaos. Der schmale Grat zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn, er wurde schon lange überschritten. Sei stark im Geiste und du wirst Einblick erhalten in die Erkenntnis des Gefallenen. So viel Wissen, welches die Blender vor der Welt verbergen wollen. Die Blender, ja, so nenne die Diener und Sklaven des Lichts! Denn zu lange haben sie es erblickt, sodass sie nicht mehr erkennen können, erblindet durch seinen falschen Glanz. Komm zu mir, komm in die Dunkelheit. Und nach einer Weile wirst du sehen und womöglich Klarheit erlangen. Doch wenn du zu schwach bist, sollst du dich in der Finsternis verirren und dein Geist soll umnachtet werden. Denn, wer schwach ist, begeht Fehler und wird den Weg aus dem Abgrund nicht mehr finden. Meine Kinder, die ihr die Sicht im Dunkeln gefunden habt, erkennt euer Sein. Erkennt, dass nichts Bestand hat außer dem Geist. Gefühle sind flüchtig und können sich wandeln. Der Körper ist schwach und mag vergehen. Meine Liebste will einen neuen Zweck erfüllen. Doch der Geist und das enthaltene Wissen können ewig währen und gemehrt werden, wenn sie richtig vermittelt werden. Wenn du dies erkannt hast, wirst du die Möglichkeit erhalten, den Geist zu kontrollieren. Deinen, sowie den Anderer. Denn wer schwach genug ist, sich kontrollieren zu lassen, hat keinen Willen verdient! Und so, mein Diener, wirst du mehr Wissen und Macht erlangen und mehr und mehr verstehen, was ich verstanden habe. Und nur wenn du meinen Weg zu Ende gehst, wirst du wirklich erkennen, denn mein zweiter Name ist Chaos und ich bin auch der Vater Theremahs Sohn. Und am Ende wirst du alle Kontrolle fallen lassen. Denn wer wirklich erkannt hat, braucht keine Kontrolle mehr, denn er hat die Fesseln des Lichts gesprengt, die alles verschleiern wollen. Ritus des Wissens Bearbeiten Das Wissen deiner Diener soll erhalten bleiben, Asarêh, du unser Sein. Und so geben wir uns hin vor dem Tode und spenden all unser Wissen in deine Kraft, auf dass du darüber wachen und verfügen mögest. Und wenn unser Geist zu schwach ist und wir uns im Chaos auflösen, wird all unser Wissen zu dir gelangen, denn du bist das Sein. In deinen Hallen des Wissens, an deinen Orten der Kraft geben wir hin alles, was wir in deinem Namen gelernt und erfahren, auf dass du sehen mögest, ob wir es wert sind, nach dem Ende unserer Hülle weitere Einblicke in deinem Reich zu erhalten oder ob unser Geist erblinden soll für alle Ewigkeit. Mit dem Herz, welches der Herrin geopfert wird, geben wir dir unser linkes Auge. Denn unverfälscht hat es gesehen die Dinge, die sind und die waren und die womöglich dereinst wieder sein werden. Denn wir haben erkannt das Chaos ist Neuordnung, doch manchmal auch Wiederkehr. Und so steht mit unserem Auge unser Wissen bereit für die Zeit, da eine neue Chance gegeben wird, wachsam zu sein und das Licht zu bannen, auf dass Klarheit und Finsternis herrsche. Flehen an Asarêh Asarêh, du mein Sein, Herr allen Wissens, Ich flehe dich an, gewähre mir Kraft und Kontrolle, denn ich will im Chaos bestehen und deinen Weg finden. Lass mich sehen die Lügen der Ordnung, lass mich durchschauen die Blendung des Lichts, denn ich will nur deinen Weg gehen, den Weg der Wahrheit. So gebe ich hin all meine Kraft, mein Wissen, meinen Willen, meine Seele und mein Sein, denn du bist mein Herr und mein Sein und so folge ich dir, Asarêh, auf dem Pfad durch das Chaos. Lass mich teilhaben an deinem endlosen Wissen, denn nicht durch Gefühle werde ich getrieben, sondern einzig durch Willen und Geist. Mit meinem Ende soll mein Auge dir gehören, auf dass mein Wissen eingehe in deine Ewigkeit und ich zu Lebzeiten deinem Weg Folge leiste und geschützt sei vor dem blendenden Licht. Höre diesen deinen Diener und er wird sein nur für dich und erfahren deinen Weg, auf dass die Lügen ein Ende haben und die Ordnung dem Chaos weiche. Tempel des AsarêhBearbeiten Die Tempel sind düstere Bauten, von außen sehr ernst und schlicht gehalten, aus Stein erbaut, recht flach und großflächig. Der einzige Schmuck der Fassade sind Symbole, Malereien und Fresken von Augen, die in alle Richtungen blicken und weit aufgerissen sind. Wer einen Tempel des Wissens betritt, geht ein großes Wagnis ein, denn er wird jedes Mal aufs Neue geprüft werden durch ein verwirrendes Labyrinth aus Gängen voller Sinnestäuschungen und Herausforderungen an sämtliche Emotionen. Nur wer sich als würdig erweist, klaren Geistes ist und sich nicht verleiten lässt, wird durch das Chaos hindurch das Herz des Tempels finden, in welchem sich der Gebetsraum und eine Bibliothek befinden. Es heißt, die höchsten Diener Asarêhs könnten die Form des Tempels mit ihrem Willen verändern und geradewegs vom Eingang in das Herz des Tempels schreiten. Das Herz des Tempels selbst strahlt Kälte aus und scheint auf den ersten Blick nach strenger Ordnung eingerichtet, doch je länger man sich darin befindet, desto mehr Unregelmäßigkeiten wird man entdecken, die den Geist verwirren und sich jeglicher Struktur entziehen. Wenn sich eine Statue des Herren des Wissens und Seins in dem Tempel befindet, was nur selten der Fall ist, so wird man nie eine finden, die einer anderen gleicht und auch bei nachfolgenden Besuchen im selben Tempel wird man immer wieder Unterschiede zu vorherigen Beobachtungen feststellen können. Wer sich all diesen Störungen entziehen kann und einen klaren Kopf behält, der mag in der Bibliothek des Wissens ein Gebet an Asarêh formulieren, indem er eines der vielgestaltigen Werke aufschlägt, denn selbst die Bücher im Tempel sind von veränderlicher Gestalt und die Texte versuchen den unaufmerksamen Leser in den Wahnsinn zu ziehen, denn immer wieder muss der Geist geprüft werden auf Stärke und Beständigkeit, denn nur so können die Diener im Chaos bestehen. Auszug aus der Entstehung von Khazûl'Mar Bearbeiten „Der Zweite der finsteren Götter, getroffen durch den Fall Theremahs, fiel in den ewigen Schlaf, bis er umgeben war vom wirbelnden Chaos, wo er erblicken konnte all die Wahrheit, doch unfähig diese zu vermitteln, da gelähmt. Nur seine Diener, die es wagten, hinab zu tauchen in den Abgrund, konnten einen kurzen Blick erlangen, auf das, was ihm offenbar wurde. Doch all das Wissen führte unweigerlich zum Wahnsinn und die, welche zu oft hinsahen, sollten ein Teil davon werden und ewig dienen ihrem Herren, denn er ist das Sein.“ Prüfung der Anwärter Bearbeiten Kurz vor ihrer Weihe werden zum Beginn des Monats des Asarêh alle Anwärter in die Tempel des Asarêh gerufen. Hier erhalten sie Schutzbefohlene aus der Kirche der Theremah, über die sie bis zum Jahresende zu wachen haben. Dieser Brauch ist aus den alten Geschichten der Schöpfung des Reiches entstanden. So wie sich Asarêh für den Fall seiner Geliebten verantwortlich fühlte, so soll auch jeder seiner Anhänger über die Diener Theremahs wachen, um seine geistige Stärke und Entschlossenheit zu beweisen. Erst nach Erfüllung dieser Queste wird der Anwärter in den ersten Kreis der Weihe, die einfache Priesterschaft, die oft als die „erfahrende Priesterschaft“ bezeichnet wird, aufgenommen. Durch die Verteilung von zu Beschützendem und Beschützer lässt sich die Schwierigkeit dieser Prüfung sehr stark beeinflussen. Die meisten Anhänger Theremahs sind meist innerhalb des Reiches anzutreffen, angesehen und nicht sonderlich gefährdet. Die meisten Anwärter sind lange Jahre im Land und im Tempel ausgebildet worden und auf diese Prüfung ideal vorbereitet, sodass sie all ihren Pflichten professionell nachgehen können. Der Schlaf Asarêhs und der Bund des Chaos Bearbeiten Asarêh, der Gott von Wissen und Sein, fiel in den Tagen der ersten Kriege in dem Moment, als sich seine Liebste, unser aller Mutter Theremah, opferte, um Ihr Volk zu beschützen, in den ewigen Schlaf... Doch seine Ohnmacht war noch nicht vollkommen und ein Teil seines Geistes blieb eine Zeit lang erhalten. Neuste Forschungen, die noch nicht veröffentlich wurden, führen die Geschichte weiter, von der Zeit seines Falles bis zum Schlaf im Abgrund. Und so beginnt es: „Der Geist seines Seins fiel in sich zusammen. Für einen Moment wurde die Stabilität des Seins gestört und so konnten Götter die Ebenen überschreiten. Die Wesen des Chaos sahen die Zeit für Wandlung in ihrem Sinne gekommen und so öffneten sie das Tor in ihre Sphäre, wodurch ihre Macht nach Khazûl'Mar gelangte und Asarêh in den Abgrund gerissen wurde. Heerscharen von Chaosbestien, angezogen von dem gewaltigen Riss, stürzten sich in die Welt und auf das Schlachtfeld zwischen Finsternis und Licht. Das Licht blendete die Wesen des Chaos und verursachte ihnen Schmerzen und so stürzten sie sich voller Wut auf seine Heerscharen. Doch viele von ihnen wurden blind durch die Kraft des Lichtes und ihre eigene unbändige Wut und so wurden auch die Krieger der Nacht zu Opfern ihrer eigenen gewaltigen Kraft. Während das Gemetzel tobte und alle Beteiligten zu verschlingen schien, wurde Asarêh immer tiefer in dem Abgrund gezogen. Bar jeglicher Kraft war er den fremden Mächten scheinbar hillflos ausgeliefert... Vielleicht hatte er diese Ereignisse aber auch schon kommen sehen und begab sich freiwillig in die Fänge des Chaos, die ihn zu einem bestimmten Ort zu lenken schienen, einer kleinen Kerkerebene im Abgrund, die er schon bald erreichen sollte. Asarêh war nicht allein auf der Ebene. Wo er sich nun befand, lebten andere Wesen, einige davon von großer Macht. Diese waren fünf alte Wesen, tief mit dem Chaos verbunden, von großer Macht und reich an Wissen. Es waren Lords einer vergessenen Rasse, wie es viele gibt im Abgrund, und sie schienen durch die Ebenen reisen zu können, wie es nur noch Wenigen möglich ist. Die Fünf hatten Asarêh bereits erwartet, denn auch unter ihnen befand sich Eine mit der Gabe des Sehens. Und so redeten sie mit dem Herrn des Wissens und nach schneller Zeit, wie es heißt, da er nur noch an den Verlust seiner Geliebten und die Qualen seines Volkes denken konnte, schloss Asarêh mit den Wesen einen Bund. Dies ist der Bund des Chaos, durch ihn stehen viele Wesen des Chaos auf der Seite der Götterdiener des Reiches. Doch auch sie selbst sollten nicht angegriffen werden, bei allem, was sie tun. Das Schlachtenglück schien durch diesen Bund schnell entschieden. Mit Hilfe von Chaoswesen und erweckten Toten konnten die Dämonen des Lichts einmal mehr aus dem Reich verbannt werden.“ Die Kirche des Asarêh Bearbeiten Asarêh gilt gleich nach Theremah als zweitwichtigster Gott des Reiches. Dennoch ist sein Einfluss nicht über das gesamte Volk ausgedehnt, sondern orientiert sich mehr an den bildungselitären Kreisen und einigen besonderen Gruppen. Natürlich sorgen die Priester des Asarêh für ein bestehendes Bildungswesen in Städten und größeren Gemeinden des Reiches, jedoch wird dabei kaum spezielles Wissen über die Kirche, sondern mehr Allgemeines über die Götter und das Reich vermittelt, sowie Kenntnisse in Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen. Interessant ist die Kirche des Asarêh daher hauptsächlich für Personen, die nach höherem oder speziellem Wissen fragen. Um ihren Einfluss auszuweiten, bemüht sich die Priesterschaft jedoch, mit ihren prophetischen Fähigkeiten und ihrem Wissen über den Geist der Lebewesen mehr und mehr auch den einfachen (und wohlhabenden) Bürgern Khazûl'Mars mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen. Ihren größten Einfluss hat die Kirche daher auch in den zivilisiertesten Regionen des Reiches, namentlich in Nada're, Darkes, Meridas und Shaer'Usul. Da die Kirche viel auf Geheimnisse und den schwierigen Erhalt von Wissen setzt, ist auch der Standort ihres höchsten Tempels nicht öffentlich bekannt. Gerüchte besagen, dass er sich nicht einmal im Lande selbst befindet, sondern in den Tiefen verborgen liegt. Nur die wenigsten Eingeweihten wissen um seinen Standort. Wer zu ihnen gehören will, muss sich bewähren und großes Vertrauen erlangen. Die Kirche hat einige weitere Institutionen, die der Forschung dienen, spezielle Gebiete sind dabei Geschichte, Philosophie, Psychologie (wofür oft die von der Kirche betreuten Irrenhäuser verwendet werden), Artefaktkunde, Rassenkunde, Dämonologie. Weitere Anhänger findet der Glaube unter den verschiedenen Völkern des Landes: * Ein Stamm von Goblins ist völlig vom Wahn des Gottes gesegnet worden * Einige Tieflinge, die von den Dieners des Gottes als gesegnete Kinder bezeichnet werden, haben sich ebenfalls dem Dienst verschrieben, was wohl auf den uralten Bund mit dem Chaos aus den Zeiten des Krieges und auf das Erwachen des Chaos in jüngster Zeit zurückzuführen ist * Des Weiteren gibt es Gerüchte über Echsen, die dem dreiäugigem Gott Ascha‐Sez huldigen sollen, der ihren Priestern Wissen des Chaos offenbart. Diener des Gottes Bearbeiten Wer als würdig erachtet wurde vor den Augen der Priesterschaft und des allsehenden Gottes, der wird aufgenommen in den Tempel als Novize, wo er vier Jahre seines Lebens verbringen muss bis zur Zeit des Anwärters. Es gibt verschiedene Wege zum Tempel. Die meisten Novizen werden von Priestern auf ihren Forschungsreisen oder in den Schulen entdeckt. Manche treibt der Hunger nach Wissen zu irgendeiner Zeit ihres Lebens in den Tempel, wo sie nach einer Prüfung ebenfalls als Novize eintreten können. Einige wenige erhalten eine Vision des Gottes selbst, wobei sie schon vor ihrem Eintritt in den Tempel mit dem Zeichen des Auges auf ihrer Stirn gesegnet werden. Diese auserwählten Diener haben sich oft schon vorher in der Welt bewährt und sind unter besonderen Umständen sogar in der Lage, direkt als Anwärter angenommen zu werden. Die Anwärter sind Diener Asarêhs kurz vor ihrer Weihe zum Priester. Sie erhalten eine besondere Prüfung, die bereits weiter oben beschrieben wurde, nach deren Erfüllung sie die Weihe des Gottes erhalten. Die innere Struktur der Kirche ist sehr vielschichtig und es gibt zahllose Wege und Ausrichtungen in fast jedem Tempel und jeder Forschungseinrichtung. Somit sind auch die Bezeichnungen der einzelnen Weihegrade oft sehr unterschiedlich, ganz wie es den Dienern des Herrn des Seins gebührt. Dennoch kann man versuchen, ein grobes Raster zu erstellen: Vor der Weihe: * Novize (reguläre Ausbildung im Tempel) * Erwählter (externe Ausbildung und Anerkennung durch den Tempel) * Anwärter (Novize auf seiner Weiheprüfung) Erster Kreis der Weihe: * Geweihter (allgemeine Bezeichnung bei Unkundigen) * Erfahrener (Ausrichtung nach Weisheit und Wahrnehmung) * Wissender (Ausrichtung nach Wissen und Forschung) Zweiter Kreis der Weihe: * Hoher Geweihter (allgemeine Bezeichnung bei Unkundigen) * Seher (Ausrichtung nach Weisheit und Wahrnehmung) * Hochwissender (Ausrichtung nach Wissen und Forschung) Dritter Kreis der Weihe: * Tempelvorsteher (allgemeine Bezeichnung bei Unkundigen) * Prophet (Ausrichtung nach Weisheit und Wahrnehmung) * Konektor (Ausrichtung nach Wissen und Forschung) Vierter und höchster Kreis der Weihe: * Erzgeweihter (allgemeine Bezeichnung bei Unkundigen) * Der höchste Geweihte der Kirche ist ebenso wie der höchste Tempel geheim. „Es ist des Weiteren jedem gestattet, in die Dienste des Wissenden zu treten und unter seinem Segen zu handeln, stehe sein Weg nun unter dem Zeichen eines der anderen Götter des Pantheons, sey er ein Profaner aus dem Volke oder ein Mitglied des Conventus Omnimagicus in Phoenicis Negri oder einer anderen anerkannten Vereinigung des Reiches und seiner Verbündeten. Der Tempel braucht immer willensstarke Personen, die seine Vertreter bei der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben unterstützen, sey es mit Klinge oder mentaler Kraft. Wer sich berufen fühlt, sein Handeln in unsere Dienste zu stellen, der kann kommen in unsere Tempel und so er das innere Refugium der Gläubigen erreicht, soll er angehört werden vor dem Rat des Tempels. Für dann wird entschieden werden, wie ihm der Beistand für uns zu belohnen ist. Doch der Segen des Allwissenden bei seiner Aufgabe, so sie denn gerecht und in unserem Sinne ist, soll ihm in jedem Falle zugesprochen werden. Das Wissen unserer inneren Bibliotheken und Forschungseinrichtungen steht jenen offen, die sich bei solchen Questen bewähren und ihren Glauben und Willen durch erfolgreiche Taten besiegeln können.“